Meu vício
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Eu não conseguirei viver sem você, nem mais um minuto. Nem horas, nem anos, nem décadas e muito menos eternidade. Adeus, Edward. Meu vício. B&E ; Carta de despedida ;


**Nota: **Ok, outra one dentro do universo de Twilight. Mas eu simplesmente _não resisti_, insistir nesse assunto, depois de descobrir essa música HAHAHA³

E para um pequeno entendimento antes da leitura... **Bella realmente pulou do penhasco e Jake não conseguiu salvá-la. Mas, nesse universo, ela pulou _com a intenção de se matar_**.

Bem, espero que gostem :) E para maior emoção na leitura, **escutem a música** (nome logo abaixo, na propria fic) durante. É só colocar no Youtube ;)

* * *

**Meu vício.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

-

"_**How stupid could I be?**_

_**A simpleton could see**_

_**that you're no good for me,**_

_**but you're the only one I see."**_

'_Como pude ser tão estúpido?_

_Um simplório pôde ver_

_que você não é bom pra mim,_

_mas você é o único que eu posso ver.'_

**Stupid – Sarah McLachlan**

-

Querido Edward,

Minhas noites sempre foram simples. Sempre aquela coisa de me deitar e fechar os olhos. Era o momento de dormir sozinha, sabendo que no dia seguinte eu iria para a escola e teria mais um dia normal. Quando o sol sumia no horizonte, eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Eu sabia exatamente quem iria conversar comigo, em que local eu iria tropeçar, e sabia também que eu me levantaria todas as vezes que eu caísse. Minha vida era simples, sem um motivo maior para lutar.

Eu tentava fazer de tudo para que minha mãe estivesse feliz, mesmo quando ela resolveu se casar com Phill. Mesmo quando para que ela não ficasse presa a mim e infeliz, eu me mudei para Forks. Eu tentei fazer meu pai feliz, o qual eu sempre passava algumas semanas junto nas minhas férias escolares. Tentei respeitar o espaço dele e ouvir seus pedidos, tentei cozinhar para que ele não tivesse que comer as coisas horríveis que ele comia enquanto morava sozinho.

Minha vida era 'indiferente', talvez infeliz. Mesmo que eu tenha tentado fazer os outros felizes, faltava muita coisa para que _eu_ pudesse ser.

E então, você apareceu.

Eu sei que parece clichê, e que parece também uma simples frase de alguém apaixonada.

Mas essa é a realidade.

Você virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Com suas mudanças drásticas de comportamento, com seus segredos e com toda sua beleza e magnitude. Você era um mistério que eu simplesmente _queria_ desvendar. Eu queria descobrir o que você escondia, queria descobrir mais sobre você.

E eu descobri que você era um vampiro.

Qualquer um que descobrisse uma coisa dessas ficaria louco, ou fugiria correndo de você com um medo incontrolável. Mas eu não. Eu simplesmente me fascinei ainda mais. Me apaixonei loucamente por você.

Eu _respirava_ seu nome, eu _vivia_ seu nome.

E então minhas noites se tornaram mágicas.

Você sempre estava lá para me observar dormindo. Você sempre estava lá para que conversássemos qualquer assunto, ou discutíssemos meu futuro. Se me tornaria vampira ou não. O fato é que, você _estava lá_. E mesmo eu sabendo disso, eu nunca sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha mínima noção do que aconteceria a seguir. Eu não tinha mínima noção se eu levantaria depois de tropeçar.

Mas eu tinha um motivo para lutar. Eu tinha que lutar pelo nosso amor, que parecia impossível. Uma humana com um sangue-berrante e um vampiro. Eu tinha que provar para você que você era minha vida, minha existência, e que sem você eu não continuaria. Eu pensei que estava conseguindo, eu sinceramente pensei que tudo ficaria bem.

E então, James apareceu e atrapalhou tudo.

Você ficou pensando que era um perigo para mim, mais do que você já insistia para si mesmo. E não tinha como eu tirar aquela idéia _absurda_ da sua cabeça, e isso me deixava preocupada e desesperada. Você não tinha noção do sofrimento que me causaria se me largasse. E mesmo quando eu insistia, você parecia não acreditar. E então, no dia do meu aniversário, Jasper não conseguiu se controlar e quase me atacou.

Pareceu definitivo para você, não pareceu?

Que eu era um alvo fácil para o perigo – mesmo que meu alto nível de imã-catastrófico ajudasse nisso -, e que você e todos os Cullen tinham que simplesmente... Sumir. Como se nunca tivessem existido.

Não foram essas suas palavras?

"_Prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Eu não vou voltar. Eu não vou te envolver em nada assim novamente. Você pode seguir a sua vida sem mais nenhuma interferência da minha parte. __Será como se eu nem existisse__."_

Naquele dia, naquela trilha, você matou meu coração. E eu posso dizer isso sem querer culpá-lo do que está prestes a acontecer. Eu posso afirmar isso porque ele nunca mais bateu do mesmo jeito. Porque ele estava morto, junto com o seu. Aonde quer que você esteja, ele está com você.

E eu não consegui voltar a ser o que era antes de você. Eu não consegui fazer meus pais felizes, mesmo que eu não estivesse. Pois minha vida não tinha mais _sentido_. Minhas noites ficaram piores do que um dia já haviam sido. E lutar... Para que? Se você não me queria mais?

Seguir em frente? Você realmente esperava que eu conseguisse uma proeza dessas sem você? Eu não consegui Edward, sinto muito. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui. No meu íntimo eu tinha esperanças que você também não tenha, e que tenha sentido minha falta assim como eu senti a sua. Eu fico fantasiando que tudo o que você disse naquele dia era mentira, e que você continua me querendo.

Mas são mentiras, mentiras egoístas.

Espero _sinceramente_ que você tenha conseguido seguir em frente, de modo que eu não consegui. Eu não quero sua infelicidade, não. _Nunca_.

Então, é nisso que eu resumo toda a minha vida.

Eu poderia escrever nesse papel que se você tivesse me transformado nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu poderia escrever barbaridades para que você se sentisse culpado. Eu saberia as palavras exatas para te causar um dano enorme, conhecendo você do jeito que eu conheço.

Mas eu não vou escrever, eu não vou fazer isso.

Eu sei que deveria ter percebido que meu amor por você não era um amor bom. Mas eu não percebi, e nem quis perceber.

E _você_ percebeu.

Então eu não te culpo, Edward. Não te culpo de nada. Só posso dizer que senti saudades. _Muitas_ saudades.

E me lembrando das nossas ultimas conversas, eu simplesmente te _imploro_, como um ultimo pedido, que você não vá até a Itália. Não acabe com sua existência por minha culpa. Não estrague mais ainda seu curso de vida por minha culpa. Eu estraguei sua vida no momento em que me mudei para Forks, assim como eu estraguei a minha.

E a minha já não tem mais volta. Mas a sua pode ter uma mudança, você ainda vai ter a eternidade para mudá-la.

Mas eu não conseguirei viver sem você, nem mais um minuto. Nem horas, nem anos, nem décadas e muito menos eternidade. Pois até lá eu não viveria mesmo.

Adeus, Edward. Meu vício. Meu único e verdadeiro amor.

Minha _alma_ vai te amar eternamente. E eu sei que a sua também vai me amar. Você pode não acreditar que ela exista, mas _eu_ acredito.

Estarei _sempre_ com você. _Sempre_.

Beijos de _sua – eternamente_ - Isabella Swam.

* * *

Bonita? Eu achei enquanto escrevia :) Espero que tenham gostado. E por favor, mandem reviews para me dizer o que acharam :D

Beeijos da Tia Juh.


End file.
